Artemis
by Bornrider2
Summary: Decedents of Galbatorix, Artemis and Luke, are twins raised by their brother Jim, king of Alagaesia. The twins are not told that they are half demon and half angel. Artemis hunts Azazel, the thing that killed their parents. (Just a bunch of fandoms all in one. It's a long story, so don't worry). Inheritance Cycle, Avengers, Superwholock, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis

**Summary: This is the story of an OC in the world of all my fandoms. I blend them all together and somehow have them make sense. Artemis & twin are raised by her brothers in Alagaesia. They are the descendants of Galbatorix and they're mother was Odin's adopted sister. Story is better than summary. **

**This first one is mostly background. **

My first memory is my most often visited nightmare.

I was only a few minutes old when my parents were killed. I remember hearing my twin brother Luke crying as I watched my mother's eyes lose their light. My older brother Felix, ten at the time, had picked me up and ran from the room. Even though Luke cried as Murtagh (He and Eragon were fifteen) carried him out. Jim (Twenty- two) and Eragon say that our father, Glaerun, died giving them a chance to escape. I am told that demons killed them.

I don't have many memories after that until I turned four, but Jim will often tell me stories. When I was one I almost burned down the castle by setting my blanket on fire. Luke also fell into a pool when he was one and wasn't pulled out for an hour. We were both fine. Jim says that our family each has an element or two that they can control better than the others. Mine was fire and Luke's was water. Jim's was fire, Eragon's was Earth, Murtagh's air, Felix was water, and our parents were Earth and air.

When we were two Luke and I were found playing with knives on Asgard. Loki, who had been five, left to find Jim and came back to find us throwing knives with perfect aim at one another. Nothing serious, we hit only our arms and legs. The second we were cut the wound would seal and be good as new. We weren't left alone after that.

When we were three we would steal the children's bows and practice archery. Don't ask how, it just happened. We also managed to start teaching ourselves magic. We stole and practiced with small swords when we were four. When we turned five Jim gave in and taught us to use any weapon we could get our hands on.

When we were six Jim took us to all nine realms. Asgard called them different things, but these were the different dimensions we could travel to. Alagaesia, Asgard, Midgard, Gallifrey, Araluen, Camelot, Middle Earth, Heaven, and Hell were the big ones. There were a few smaller realms, but they were separate in some way. We made friends everywhere and when we returned home a dragon egg hatched for Luke. He was green and Luke named him Emraldi.

Nothing really happened for the next few years. And now we are at war with the demons of Hell.

**This might be confusing at first but it will all pan out. I plan on making this a couple stories worth of stuff. Every story will be a century in Artemis's life. Please read on. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 2

**Okay, just to clarify, Artemis and Luke will be really close with Loki and Thor. Jim is ruling Alagaesia. Eragon and Murtagh (the twins) are named after the half- brother riders from Inheritance Cycle. Ask any question and it will be answered without spoilers. **

**Ten years old:**

"Luke, look out!" I shouted as I sent another bout of holy fire towards the demons behind my idiot of a twin brother. He leapt away, barely escaping the flames. "You need to watch your flank!" Loki scolded. I ducked under the demon's punch and stuck my sword through his chest. He flickered and died quickly. Thanks for the demon sword Mom. I thought as I turned to stand beside the other two as we faced the last five demons.

Emraldi suddenly landed and doused the demons in his fire. They were all consumed. "Dude, dragon fire rocks." Luke muttered as we all slumped, exhausted. I looked around us, searching for signs of another ambush.

"You would think someone would take us seriously. I mean, I know you two are ten and I'm only thirteen, but we are not to be trifled with. These demons are too stupid to pick up on how deadly we really are." Loki said as we mounted Emraldi. We flew back to the palace, passing over the city of Ilirea. It had been four hundred years since Eragon Shadeslayer had defeated our great- grandfather, Galbatorix. He would tell us stories about his journey to overthrowing him. Unlike what most people would think, Eragon had been good friends with our father and often helped Jim with caring for us.

As we landed near the palace Jim came striding up to us. "There is a battle out near Dras -Leona and I want you three to go help the medical tent. They're getting short on hands and you are the only ones who aren't needed here." He said Loki groaned and stretched.

"We just got back from Surda! We need rest. It's almost midnight anyway. We can head out first thing tomorrow morning." He slipped from the saddle and walked away before Jim could protest. I slid down Emraldi and followed him. "Thanks Jim!" I called over my shoulder.

I had lost Loki in the crowds but I just headed to my quarters. He would show up there sometime any. As I approached my face broke into a tired grin. Fergus was on duty today. He was one of my favorite guards in the palace. He had often played with me when I was little and everyone else was too busy to watch me. He had become my second closest friend (My first was always Loki).

"Hello Fergus. Has it been a month already?" I asked. He smiled down at me and walked into my room after me. "It's almost midnight, where have you been?" I slumped against his armored side and muttered "Fighting near Surda. This war is drawing to a close. It's been a long year. We have to fly out to Dras- Leona tomorrow to fight again. I think Jim is going to let us wait a day though. I could see it in his thoughts." Fergus laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. "I miss you too darling."

I hugged him back before collapsing onto my bed. "How is it that so much resentment can hole itself into one soul? Demons are all hate and no brain. They tend to make the most stupid moves I've ever seen in my short life." I said Fergus chuckled again and sighed. "How is it that you always seem to speck beyond your years? You don't sound like a ten year old to me." I smiled and curled into him as he sat beside me. "Maybe it's cause I have to hang around so many scholars whom know less than I do." I yawned out.

I awoke curled next to Loki. He always keeps the nightmares away. I thought as I peeled myself away from him. I snuck into the library without awakening him. I had begged for the room adjacent to the library for years and Jim had granted it as a birthday present when I turned nine. I had been overjoyed.

I buried myself in books about supernatural creatures until Loki came wandering in with Luke at his side. Fergus slipped in behind them. "Morning." Luke managed to push out. He sat beside me, laying his head on my shoulder. Even though we were twins we looked nothing alike. While I looked like our mother and Jim with brown hair and dark brown eyes, he looked like Gon (What I called my brother Eragon) with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. Murtagh and Felix looked much like Loki with their black hair and blue- green eyes.

I rubbed Luke's head, wondering when he had grown taller than me. "Morning sleepy idiot. Are you ever going to be a morning person?" I asked him. He shook his head, his hair tickling my neck. Loki grunted out a laugh and grabbed my book from me. "Hey! Gave it back!" I called. He held a hand up and froze my legs to the chair, causing me to turn away to melt them.

"Lore again? I thought I told you to stop think about hunting. It's too dangerous." Loki said. I glared up at him, pushing Luke off of me and standing. "I can do what I want Loki. You of all people should understand that. I want to find the Thing that killed my mom. I have no idea what it might have been, so I'll just have to find it. And this is the only way to do it. You can't control my life!" I shouted before running out.

I let my legs guide me as I felt tears build up behind my eyes. I ended up in the dragon nursery. I relaxed as the hatchlings surrounded me excitedly. One of the smaller ones leapt into my arms. He was a month old orange dragon named Brisingr. He shoved his way closer to my chest, relishing in the heat I began to give off. I light my hands on fire and he began purring. I sat among the dragons, letting the anger fade way.

I felt Fergus sit behind me after a while. I leaned back, bracing myself against his steel covered chest. We sat there until another guard came to tell us that I had to leave for Dras- Leona. "You should come with us. I would feel better with you around." I said. Fergus sighed and dusted himself of. "Sorry tiger, but I have duties elsewhere. I'll see you next month." He said as he lead me back to the courtyard in the castle. I only saw Amanzi, Eragon's blue dragon. She was nineteen, she hatched when the twins were six. So far, all of my brothers were Riders and I wasn't. Jim had Skygge, Murtagh had Cruor, and Felix had Luxaurea (Luxa for short). I was left with no one.

Loki and Luke were already mounted and waiting for me. I quickly scaled the ladder on Amanzi's leg and swung between them. Loki was in the front and murmured for her to take off. I waved to Fergus as the palace grow smaller below us. None of us were affected by the cold. Luke was able to control it, it had never bothered Loki, and I could simply expel heat that equaled that of dragon fire. We had to stay just above the clouds or Loki couldn't breathe. For some odd reason, my brothers and I had never needed oxygen to breathe. We could be just fine if someone cut off our air flow.

We arrived in Dras- Leona at the peak of the battle. Luke and I rushed to the medical tent while Loki went on to find Thor in the fighting. We dealt with injuries from burns to severed limbs. One woman even was missing an eye. The fighting got worse, causing the doctors to leave one by one. I looked up to find that Luke and I were alone with the patients.

We waited but no one came. Not even the steady supply of injured. Once everyone we had was stable I began to pace. The tent was large, so I had room but I still felt like I was trapped. Finally Luke rose and picked up his sword. "I'm going to look for Loki and Thor, stay here." He announced. We weren't allowed to leave, but now there was no one to stop us. "Be careful." I whispered as he left.

After ten minutes I cast out my mind searching for Luke. I couldn't find him. I stood and ran out, knocking an arrow as I went. I made my way through the city, checking every house for my family. After about five minutes I came upon the fighting.

The demons were overtaking our army, pushing them towards the citadel. Men were falling everywhere. I could see my three brothers at the front of the fight, Loki and Luke on either side of Thor. As I watched a demon swept Loki off his feet and made for the kill. I pulled back and fired, making an easy shot from what would be called and impossible distance.

I began raining arrows and holy fire down on the demons from where I stood. They scattered, giving way to the Alagaesian and Asgardian forces. When I ran out of arrows I joined Loki at the front of the right flank.

"What are you doing here? You were to stay in the tent!" He yelled at me as I cut down demon after demon. I ignored him and plowed on. I somehow made my way to the center of their force and pulled out my second sword.

I swung around in graceful circles, hitting anything that came in reach of my specially crafted blades. My mother had made them before I was born. Two long, slim swords that could kill anything. Luke had a pair that was identical in every way we were not. I found that he had come up behind me, pressing his back to mine and copying my strategy. The demons broke ranks and chaos spread. Thor had brought a few strong men to their flank and would cut them down if they attempted to flee. Many smoked out, opting for Hell's rage rather than our deadly onslaught. After a few minutes Loki and Thor were stopping our revolving, pulling us into great big hugs.

"You did it! Dras- Leona is ours!" Loki shouted in my ear as he spun me around. I didn't hear the rest before I was swallowed by darkness.

**So, what do you think? I you have any questions, just ask. I'll PM you the answers if it doesn't involve spoilers. A review gets another chapter, five gets two more, and ten + gets the next three chapters within three days. Bornrider2, singing out. **


End file.
